Dreams
by saphira07
Summary: I'm writing down my dreams and now I'm posting them under FullMetal Alchemist because I have more than a few dreams with FMA and almost all my dreams have cartoon people in them... Rated T for swearing, yes I swear in my dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm writing down my dreams and decide to put them here! I had two dreams last night...

The first one I had was me and my family (my dad, stepmom, Lizzy, and Alesia) were in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall (a lot of my dreams have had Fairy Tail in them lately...) and Alesia stole my swimsuit (it was actually my little mermaid bra and matching underwear, lol! :3) but I still had clothes on so don't worry. And they were yelling at me instead of her when I chased her (they is my family, excluding Alesia) and I chased her inside and it was like a fancy hotel and I chased her into this empty room and I remembered Mrs. Lisa (stepmom) told me to get two doors, or something, and the room I was in was yellow and the floor was dark brown, and they had this refrigerater that blended in and I took the door and chased Alesia in a circle, went back to the room, put the door back thinking 'It's the wrong one.' Then I chased her some more, caught her, and when I asked her where she put it she just giggled and gave me the door and ran away. Then I yelled "Where ...the f*** did you put it!" while throwing the door out a window (don't ask me how) then I found them blended in with this mat I had passed up earlier. Then the other dream started.

I know I need to start on my other story again but I've been so busy! Disney world, starting high school, then the beach, and all my classes. Not to mention I have to do a ten minute duo for theater! Bleh...


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second one. Okay, I dreamt that I was Kirito (from SAO) and me and a bunch of other characters were in the Fairy Tail guild hall in groups, (again, with Fairy Tail!) at tables, playing with cards. Even though I was Kirito, I was secretly a girl with waist length blond hair and wolf ears and a tail and wings (so basically the anime me I had made up) and we were all drinking beer and messing with cards and I was thinking one of the guys in my group was cute and I kept looking at him and Ken Murata (from Kyou Kara Maou) asks me if I'm gay and I'm like, "No way, man! I'm not gay!" then I keep looking at cute guys and wondering if I really am gay (even though I'm secretly a girl) and then this punky looking gang shows up and in their team are Thor, Spider man, the Hulk, Iron Man (he doesn't really do anything besides show up though), Hunter (a guy from school I've known since 5th grade), and this chick who had turned out to be some weird robot alien thingy in an episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I had watched last night. They challenged us and one of the guys on my team took the head of Thor's hammer and smashed Spidey's foot with it (and there was lots of blood and he freaked) and then they said to win we had to pass the ultimate test, then the robo-alien girl talked to me like we were friends about her new chokers and Hunter waved at me then they said "The gay test!" And they started thinking I was gay cause I was looking at a guy and I said I wasn't gay, and they said to prove it so I ripped my shirt off (I had bandages on my chest; my wig and clothes also magically changed) and I said "I'm really a girl!" And everybody looked shocked and gasped and I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

This dream was inspired by a pic with a caption that I'm sure a lot of you have seen. I had it back in August.

Ed (Edward Elric, obviously) and me were hanging out at the beach and were standing on the shore Near the ocean when all of a sudden a chino mustang pops up then goes back down and disappears. Then Ed asks me, "You know what Mustang's favorite song is?" And I say "Set fire to the rain." And were both pointing at each other like, ooooooo, and we start laughing and Mustang shows up again normal. And then he takes out a box of matches and starts setting fire to parts of the ocean. Then I woke up and had to try not to laugh and wake everyone up.

Ever since then me and my friend, Koinu-chan have always joked about how Odell's next hit will be SET FIRE TO THE OCEAN.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples! I am sooooo sorry about not posting for so long! I haven't really had any dreams I could remember till now and phone had been taken from me and I JUST got it back. But anyways, here is my idiotic dream:

Okay, so I dreamt that some little tiny people (one was me) were in the house in the back and Sophia put us in a waste basket and I don't know how but it turned into me (the actual me) and Nathan being in the game room and for some reason we were eating these nut shells that looked like a peanut and a walnut had a baby and I forgot what I was calling them but anyways, the shells worked like the mushrooms in "Alice in Wonderland" and so we were trying them out and Nathan looked really weird while he shrank for some reason but then we went into the laundry room (I have no idea when) and I shrank him and I was trying to find one to make him grow big again and I did but then I asked if it worked and suddenly Sophia was where Nathan was and she said 'Yeah' and then we were suddenly in the game room again and I asked Nathan how he got there so fast and he just kind of shrugged being all happy and Sophia stayed with us and we were all trying out the Shrink & Grow Shells (that's what I'm calling them now) but then Mrs. Lisa walks in and asks us what we're doing and then I woke up.

In case you're wondering: Nathan is my 9 year old brother, Sophia is my almost 4 year old sister, and Mrs. Lisa is my stepmom :P


End file.
